


We Got Rhythm

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Library Antics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bustin' Loose, Gen, Humor, Librarians, Richard Pryor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story time should never be like this!  Un huh!  Un huh!  Un huh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Got Rhythm

Norene was reading aloud to Kayla and Ariel the children’s book ‘Small Green Snake” about a young snake who seeks adventures in the larger world despite his mother’s warnings. Upon his return home, he tells his siblings about what happened to him, and they react. When Norene came to their reaction, “and they said in a forked tongue chorus, ‘Un huh, un huh, un huh,’” she read it with a Richard Pryor cadence straight out of the movie “Bustin’ Loose.” It was completely unplanned, and the three ladies started laughing. From then on, the catch phrase “and they said in a forked tongue chorus” became a byword with the librarians.

So, if you're ever in the library and hear one of these ladies using this phrase, you'll know where they got it. And you'll know that they, like Richard Pryor, 'got rhythm.'

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing connected with the book "Small Green Snake" by Libba Moore Gray, or with Richard Pryor or his estate, or with the movie "Bustin' Loose."


End file.
